1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle detection system for detecting a state inside a vehicle that is changed by movement of a passenger in the vehicle may be mounted on the vehicle. For example, the vehicle detection system includes a detection device that detects the presence of a passenger seated on a seat of the vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-189151).
In a conventional vehicle detection system, a detection device is connected to a battery via wiring, and power is supplied to the detection device from the battery. In this manner, the conventional vehicle detection system requires the battery that supplies power to the detection device and wirings to connect the battery with the detection device, a place to install the detection device is therefore limited. In this respect, there is still room for improvement in the conventional vehicle detection system.